Axel and Lioness Saving the Earth
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and Lioness decide that it is time to find Sebastian Manning and destroy the Serpent's Tail forever but it is going to be hard for them but they're the Alpha Teens they will win. AxelxLioness


Axel and Lioness Saving the Earth

It had be a hard day for Axel finding out his Dad was alive and all that also no one at least he thought no one cared but Lioness was thinking of a way to find Axel's Dad.

"Must find Axel's Dad can't have him like this and Guan will pay for taking his Dad away." She said with a lot of concern for Axel that he heard. "Axel is wrong you will get your Dad back I will see to that myself."

"That-I have no doubt-I guess." Said Axel a bit confused then Lioness hugged him.

"Axel you spent a lot of your life without your Dad I can't bear seeing you like this you helped me and my Dad reunite so it is only fair that I do the same for you." She said. "Axel you mean the world to me I can't bear Guan having your Dad any longer."

"Wow Catalina." Said Axel. "I didn't know you were this desperate to have my affection."

Soon Axel and Lioness got on to their rebuilt rides.

"TIME TO STOP THE SERPENT'S TAIL FOREVER!" they called.

"Waste of time." Whispered Hawk.

"Shut it Hawk." Said King. "Me and Shark are coming with you."

"We started this battle against those bad dudes so we're going to end this." Agreed Shark.

Soon all five of them were in Asia where Dragon was waiting.

"My Ex-master is in the North-East side of Asia that is all I am allowed to reveal." Explained Dragon.

"Good enough." Replied Axel. "We'll need a disguise."

"I have all ready thought of that." Replied Dragon giving the Alpha Teens Ninja suits (Axel: Red, Lioness: Green, King: Orange, Hawk: Blue and Shark: Yellow). "There are Four Prime Ninjas Python, Viper, Cobra and Lancehead."

"We won't leave until we have Axel's Dad." Explained Lioness.

"I didn't think you would go alone so I brought Dr Rachel Logan, Eliza and Garrett to help from a secret location that I know which is where I hid the Sword of Jo-Lan." Explained Dragon.

Soon all five of them were heading found the base in the cliffs North-East side of Asia.

"Where do we start?" asked King.

"We start with looking for the cells and Guan." Explained Lioness.

"I didn't know you had a grudge against Guan." Said Axel.

"I just have a grudge against him for what he did to your life." Explained Lioness to Axel.

"I see Catalina just be careful I don't want to lose you." Replied Axel and Lioness nodded.

"Axel and Lioness-" started Hawk they King elbowed him.

"Quiet Hawk Axel needs help and Lioness is the one who can help him." Explained King.

Soon all five of them took of their masks.

"I see Lancehead and Viper." Said Shark. "Ugly buggers."

"Those brats get them!" yelled Lancehead to henchmen Ninjas.

"WE'RE NOT BLOOMING BRATS!" yelled Shark and kicked the Ninjas with his Turbo-board. "What we aren't dudes."

"Correct Shark we aren't." said Axel.

Then the others joined in battling the Ninjas.

"King, Hawk, Shark take care of the henchmen, Lioness find Dad while I go after Guan." Ordered Axel and everyone nodded and Lioness gave Axel a quick kiss on the check. "Er Catalina what was that for?"

"In case we don't see each other again." She explained.

"We will." Said Axel and held her hand giving her a photo of him to her.

"Thanks." Said Lioness and she hurried to find the cells.

"Now Guan to serve up some revenge." Said Axel so quietly that only Lioness could hear.

Then Viper attacked Shark.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFECT THE SERPENT'S TAIL THINK AGAIN!" he yelled.

"Like Axel once said that wasn't the thought at all." He said and used his surfing skills to beat up Viper. "Know this butt ugly no one take Ax-man's Dad and gets away with it."

"Nice one Shark." Said King as he saw Cobra appear. "We're going to fight man-to-man without swords or Alpha-Cons."

"YOU WISH ALPHA BRAT!" cackled Cobra.

"WE AREN'T BRATS!" yelled Hawk and kicked Cobra in the nuts.

"Thanks." Replied King.

"No problem." Replied Hawk.

Meanwhile Lioness found Python aiming a sword at Sebastian Manning.

"Leone we meet again at last." Said Python.

"I know the voice and the hair but I don't the rest of you with that mask but I will say this nicely don't kill my love's Dad or you will get beated up hard." Said Lioness crossly.

"You just signed your death warrant." Said Python.

"I thought as much." Said Lioness as she duelled Python with the best Capoeria she had. "Infact I do remember you now….Emma O'Hara former Capoeria student turned Ninja. Thanks Dragon."

"I ALWAYS HATED THAT GUY!" yelled Python as she grabbed her sword and tried to kill Lioness with it but Lioness grabbed a sword so they duelled even more.

"You know Axel?" asked Sebastian Manning.

"She knows him alright Sebastian Manning." Said Guan. "Because she is love-sick on your brat."

"AXEL IS NOT A BRAT AND I AM NOT LOVE SICK!" yelled Lioness angrily then something fell out of her glove.

"THE SCROLLS OF JO-LAN!" cackled Guan.

"SHIT!" cried Lioness as she used her sword to destroy them.

"NO!" yelled Guan.

"Cool Catalina." Smiled Axel.

Then Guan grabbed Lioness.

"NO!" he cried.

"MANNING I MAY NOT HAVE THE SCROLLS BUT I WILL GET THE SWORD OF JO-LAN AND RULE THE EARTH!" yelled Guan. "Python kill him."

Then Python battled Axel as King, Hawk and Shark freed Sebastian Manning.

"One step and Leone dies." Cackled Guan.

"Axel if we die I want you to know…I love you." Said Lioness in a worried tone.

"Catalina I love you too now to stop Guan!" called Axel and managed to kick Guan making him let go of Lioness. "First you almost kill Dad now you try to kill the girl I love I must make sure you get the biggest fight of your life!"

Then Axel and Guan battled like the Tiger and the Serpent!

"YOU HAVE INTERFERED FOR THE LAST TIME MANNING!" yelled Guan.

"I HEARD THAT FROM PAINE BEFORE!" yelled Axel as he blasted a hole in the Serpent's Tail Headquarters.

As they got closer to the edge Python came.

"DIE MANNING!" she yelled then she pushed herself, Axel and Guan of the side of the HQ which was near a cliff.

"AXEL NO!" cried Lioness with tears in her eyes then she saw a flash of white light.

Then Axel did a teleport to stop him falling but from the fall Guan and Python got killed.

"Curse…you." Said Python and she died.

"No one can get rid of me that easy." Replied Axel.

"Axel?" asked Lioness and hugged him closely. "Axel the Serpent's Tail is finished. You did it!"

"No we did." Smiled Axel.

Soon the other Ninjas were arrested and locked behind bars as Axel introduced his friends to his Dad.

"Very pleased to meet you Mr Manning sir." Said King.

"Quite so." Smiled Sebastian Manning. "And so you know Axel I think you and Catalina are right for each other so you two can start dating."

"Thanks Dad." Smiled Axel and hugged Lioness.

"Earth is safe and we saved the Earth. And me and Axel started dating." Smiled Lioness. "Super Awesome."

"Yeah you and me super awesome." Smiled Axel then they kissed happily.

The End


End file.
